gooischevrouwenfandomcom-20200214-history
All Is Well That Ends Well
"All Is Well That Ends Well" is the thirty-fourth episode of Gooische Vrouwen, and the ninth & final episode from the fourth season. The episode was written by Anita Voorham and Frank Houtappels and was directed by Will Koopman. It originally aired on Sunday, November 2, 2008. Synopsis Martin's wedding vows renewal is such a big media circus -in fact to promote his new single- that it's not postponed despite the news Tipi Wan has escaped from jail and cashed the fortune she earned with her slanderous novel. The only security is studly body guard David, fellow gay fashion guru Yari's dream man. Claire is not amused when Anouck tricks her to go to AA, devastated as Evert chooses Roelien over her. Dr. Rossi hornily misreads both friends' signals: neither wants sex with him. However, Tipi didn't leave the country. Recurring stars *Cystine Carreon as Tippi Wan *Beppie Melissen as Cor Hogenberk *Alex Klaassen as Jari *Mea de Jong as Merel van Kampen *Reinout Scholten van Aschat as Roderick Lodewijckx *Priscilla Knetemann as Louise Lodewijckx *Dorus Witte as Annabel Lodewijckx *Lisa Bouwman as Vlinder Blaauw *Merijn Straatman as Remy Morero *Jesse Straatman as Remy Morero *Casper Gimbrere as Barry Snijders *Marjolein Ley as Kim *Ferdi Janssen as Caterer Guest stars *Conny Postel as Yvonne Plot As a result of her cancelled plans to emigrate to Dubai, Anouk is still forced to have Tom, Vlinder ánd Kim around at her house. She even has to sleep on her couch. As she tries to have a careless, free exterior while being around Tom and Kim, she is actually very jealous and is slowly going crazy. She takes Claire with her to a hotel spa, where they have separate rooms. While Claire is at Dr. Rossi's, Rossi misreads her statements of desiring the man she loves, which is Evert, but Rossi thinks it's him. He jumps on her, leaving Claire in disgust. Rossi repeats his actions when Anouk is at session, and Anouk is positively surprised, though rejects him. Claire, feeling alone without Evert or Ernst, grows seriously lonely. Attempts to have her daughter over fail, as the latter one is busy. At her hotel room, Claire continues drinking the liquor and is still not over Evert. As a last attempt to conquer his heart, she asks Evert to meet her at the hotel bar. At the bar, a wasted Claire declares her true feelings towards Evert. However, Evert says he loves her just as a friend. Claire then starts singing "Chaque Fois" at the hotel piano for Evert, as he is at the bar with Anouk. Ultimately, he walks away, leaving a desperate Claire behind. Anouk, worried about Claire and her outrageous use of alcohol, tricks her to a reading, which is actually an Anonymous Alcoholics meeting. At the meeting, Claire feels very uncomfortable. After having denied she has any kind of problem, she walks away in anger and yells at Anouk for having insulted her. Anouk then forces her to talk to dr. Rossi about it. Evert proposes to Roelien, the latter one being asleep. Roelien nods and the next morning, at the Moreros wedding, she believes she had been dreaming about Evert's proposal. Though she soon finds out it was all reality. Martin and Cheryl are in busy preparations with their media-hyped wedding. Martin is visited by two police officers, who announce Tippi Wan has escaped from the clinic. Martin is shocked and contacts Cheryl. The group comes together, and Evert believes their "wedding charade" should be cancelled, for Tippi Wan is capable of anything. However, Martin says they must not give in to terrorism. Though they hire extra security, which includes David, Cheryl's hunky personal bodyguard, who immediately attracts attention from Yari. Yari himself has a big role in organizing the wedding, as he has the most glamorous shoes and dress flown in from Milan. Meanwhile, Martin asks Cor to be his maid of honour. Cheryl disapproves, as she thinks Cor might ruin their perfect wedding picture. However, Cor comes to the rescue with her sewing skills, as Cheryl's dress does not seem to fit properly. Ultimately, the wedding has arrived. Martin and Cheryl come sailing to their wedding scene, on a gondola. Martin is frightened of a possible gondola wreck. Meanwhile, we learn Tippi has not fled the country with the cash her novel has earned her, but is planning another act of revenge instead. As she is on her way to the wedding in a car, she is trapped on a railway and desperately tries to escape. At the end of the episode, Martin and Cheryl get married for the second time, while being overloaded with reporters and photographers. As Martin performes one of his songs, we see the return of Merel, and Tom and Anouk staring at each other. Martin and Cheryl then take off on the gondola again, as they wave their friends goodbye. The season's cliffhanger resolves around one question: did Tippi Wan get away in time, and survived a train accident? Viewer statistics 1.780.000 people watched this episode. |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 1 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The Party · One Man's Meat · Sex, Lies and Clichés · A Cat and Mouse-Game · Questions · Black Magic · Men · Baby Love |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 2 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | I Come Back · The Exemplary Mother · The Plan · The Tax Collector's Office · Reality · Fourty · A New Friend · A Baby For Christmas |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 3 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Health and Body · The Baptism · Charity · Wine-Tasting · The French Singer · The Gooische Vrouw · The Seance · The Accident · The Wedding |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 4 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The funeral · The Au-pair · Old Love Never Dies · Triviant · Tippi's Book · New Neighbours · Wish For Kids · Emigration · All Is Well That Ends Well |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 5 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Financial Crisis · Little Children Grow Older · Women and Wine · The Threat · Temptation · Someday It Will Be Allright · To Extremes... And Back · The End |}